Helping Hand
by xtrxtr
Summary: Weiss goes into heat in the RWBY dorm.


_Heat_.

 _Emptiness_.

 _Pain_.

A petite white-haired girl writhed on one of the bottom bunks of Team RWBY's dormitory. She let out a quiet moan. She wanted- no, _needed_ something inside her. To knot her.

She was in heat.

The petite white-haired girl, Weiss Schnee, is an omega. The only one in her team in fact. There were so few omegas in the world that any unmated omega found was used as a breeding stock. They were very caring and nurturing in nature; the perfect individual to mate with, but they were seen as weak by most people.

Jacques Schnee would have to be killed before he would let one of his daughters be used for breeding. They were a Schnee. No elite blood such as Schnee would ever be disgraced by stooping to such low standing. Yet, there was his current heir.

The one that filled him with dread the moment she was born in to the world.

An omega.

Her status as an omega was kept well hidden. She was taught at a young age to be cold and harsh, like a true Schnee. The Schnee Dust Company even made a perfume especially made for her to smell like an alpha. Not an overbearing scent like alphas usually exude. No. The perfume would make her smell very thinly like an alpha, a scent suiting her frame.

When Winter joined the military, it was with great reluctance that Weiss was named heir to the company. It was a wise decision that her status was kept secret. It made naming her publicly heir easy.

The well kept secret, however, will now be, well, not secret anymore. Since Weiss got so caught up with everything from school works to missions, she failed to realize that her monthly supply of heat suppressants did not arrive on time, which was not like her at all to miss. She cursed herself. She was paying dearly for it.

She was going to be in so much trouble when her father finds out about this.

Fortunately, her heat came just as she finished all her classes for the day. She wouldn't even be in this situation if she still had her emergency stock of heat suppressants. But even that had been depleted with the other times her monthly supply hadn't come on time. She couldn't just _buy_. That would have defeated the purpose of keeping it a secret.

 _Well, not like this was any better_. Weiss thought to herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

The door suddenly opened, and a blonde girl, Yang Xiao Long, is bombarded by Weiss' scent.

"God, you smell ridiculously good," Yang said as she promptly closed the door.

 _Oh, Dust._

Weiss clenched her sheets as she looked upon the alpha that just entered the room. Weiss felt dread as she saw Yang's eyes were dilated, and she was breathing hard.

"Weiss, what's happening?"

Weiss bit her lip. She didn't know how to start.

"Why do you smell like you're in heat?"

"Because I am, you oaf!"

She couldn't help but snap at Yang. She was hot and in pain. _And Dust, someone please fuck her._

"Weiss, since when were you… Nevermind, stupid question." Yang shook her head, trying to dispel the effect of the scent of an omega in heat had on her. "When were you going to tell us about this? We're your teammates, Weiss." She was breathing through her mouth now.

Weiss groaned. She didn't really need this right now. She took on a fetal position as pain suddenly overtook her. She saw Yang's worried but dilated gaze. Even with discovering her secret that she kept from her teammates, Yang was still worried. A series of butterflies flew in her stomach.

 _Wait a second._

Yang was an alpha. Why didn't she pounce on her as all the other alphas would? An unmated omega in heat was irresistible to any alphas and betas. Anyone who would smell her would jump at the chance to mate with her.

"If it were up to me, never, Yang. No one was supposed to have any knowledge about this. Not even my teammates," she hissed, "should know."

"Why are you even standing there? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but should you not be unable to control yourself around me?" Weiss asked.

Yang's brows shot up. "Do you really think so little of me? Besides," Yang shrugged, "I believe in consent."

Weiss couldn't help the whimper that came out of her. The pain was too much. She gritted her teeth. She writhed on her bed. Unable to help herself, she bucked to something that wasn't there.

"Hey… Weiss, are you okay?" Yang took a step forward towards Weiss.

"What do you think, you stupid dragon?" Weiss snapped. "I am feeling hot and in pain. And I just want to get this heat done with."

"Do you," Yang hesitated, "do you need help?"

"WHAT?!"

"I said do you need help?" Yang was starting to regret ever opening her stupid mouth.

"I heard you, you stupid oaf! I just can not believe you would proposition me of all people." Weiss said as she looked at Yang in the eyes.

Yang blushed and fidgeted. "Well, I've always liked you. You know, even with all that tsundere act you've got going on." She said as she looked away. "I just wanna help, okay?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Yang, analyzing her. She could easily overcome her heat, even if it was just for a few hours, with Yang's help. But then again, she blushed, this was going to be her first time.

After a few agonizing seconds, Weiss asked, "Do you have protection?" Yang nodded.

Weiss sighed and gave a slight nod. "Just no mating bite."

Yang nodded, and went and took the requested item from her bag. She went to sit by Weiss, hesitating beside her bed. Weiss gave Yang space to sit on her bed.

"Soooo, how do you want to start this?" Yang asked as she sat. Weiss glared. "How should I know, you dumb dragon?" Yang raised an eyebrow at that but kept silent. She cupped Weiss' jaw and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was chaste. But it ignited something _hot_ in Weiss' belly. Soon, Yang was encouraging Weiss to open her mouth by licking her bottom lip. Weiss granted her access. It was a battle of dominance, but of course, with Weiss' inexperience, she lost to Yang. Yang explored her hard earned territory. She felt Weiss' hands on shoulders.

Yang nipped Weiss' bottom lip and pulled away. Weiss let out a whine from the action. Yang fiddled with Weiss' bolero before she took it off. She threw the garment over her shoulder. She had one of her hands on Weiss' hips, caressing. She leaned down once more, but instead of going for Weiss' lips, she descended on her neck. She nipped, sucked and licked over Weiss' pulse point. Weiss moaned, arching. Yang trailed kisses down to her collarbone.

Weiss tugged on Yang's blazer. Yang, who felt it, quickly removed the garment. Weiss feeling emboldened, cupped Yang's face and kissed her. She started unbuttoning Yang's blouse until the last button came undone. She tugged on the blouse to get it off Yang.

Yang trailed her hands up to Weiss' chest. They weren't big, but they were still there. They were just right. Weiss gasped as she fondled them.

After a few moments, Yang removed Weiss' dress.

Weiss felt smoldering hot. It felt like everything was melting. Well, she _was_ melting. Becoming a putty in Yang's hands. She was grasping her sheets in a death grip.

Yang caressed the sides of her mounds teasingly before firmly grasping them in her hands. She can feel Weiss' peaks hardening under her touch. She fondled her breasts. But her bra was still in the way.

It had to go.

Yang reached behind Weiss and clumsily unclasped her bra as Weiss arched her back. Apparently, unclasping someone's bra was different from your removing your own. Yang sighed as she rid Weiss of the garment.

Yang brought her mouth towards Weiss' chest. Weiss moaned as she felt Yang's breath at one of her peaks. She stifled a whimper when Yang brought one of her peaks in to her mouth. Her mouth diligently sucked and licked her bosom while one of her hands brought attention to the other peak, pinching and rolling. Weiss arched, mewling.

Yang trailed kisses down to her navel until she reached the last garment. She hooked her fingers into it and pulled it off Weiss. She was swamped with the pure scent of Weiss. It was so strong she could taste it. Her mouth watered. She hadn't smelled anything like this before. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took a big whiff of Weiss.

Weiss turned red as a tomato as she realized what Yang was doing. Feeling self-conscious, she clenched her thighs together. Yang, seeing the action, coaxed her legs open. It took some time before they opened, and Yang settled between them. She cupped Weiss' face, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked. Weiss looked away, still embarrassed. "Of course, I am! Why would I not be alright?" She asked haughtily.

Yang gave her a small smile, "Nothing."

Yang studied her. Weiss, noticing Yang's silence, looked into dilated eyes.

She felt like she was transparent with those eyes looking at her. She felt vulnerable, like Yang was looking into her soul and seeing everything. Secrets unveiled. She looked away.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." Yang grinned.

"S-Shut up and remove your clothes, you brute!"

Weiss watched as Yang rose up and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside. Next came her skirt and undergarment. Yang noticed a slick wet patch on the front of her skirt. She sniffed. She smelled Weiss. _Oh duh! I was in between her legs._ She smirked as she saw Weiss blush at her appendage. "You're in for a treat, Weissy~"

Yang settled back in between Weiss' legs. She kissed Weiss, pouring every passion she could in to the kiss. She trailed licks and kisses down her neck when Weiss pulled away for air. Weiss moaned out her name as she paid special attention to the mark she left on Weiss' pulse point, before resuming her journey downwards. She was at her navel when Weiss suddenly spasmed and pulled her up and kissed her.

"Enough with the foreplay." She murmured against Yang's lips, "I need your knot."

" _Please,_ " she gasped.

Yang quirked her lips upward. "Alright. Just gimme a sec." She said as she pulled away from Weiss, kneeling. Yang took the condom from the side and tore it open.

She looked at her appendage standing proud. She was an alpha. It was natural for alphas to have dicks, male or female. However, female appendages only come out when an omega in heat is scented. And whether they were male or female, they had knots.

Yang hesitated. She looked between her knot and Weiss. She was having second thoughts now, wondering if her knot would fit the heiress. It wasn't that she was big _big._ It was just- The heiress was _small._ Getting _in_ would be a challenge enough, but her knot? Hooo boy.

Weiss, seeing Yang hesitate, sat up and clutched Yang's hands.

"Yang? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just- Are you sure about this?"

Weiss frowned, "Of course, I am. Are you having second thoughts now?" She looked away.

"No, no, it's just that-" Yang breathed, "okay, let me be clear. I want this. I want _you_. But… Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not so sure if you can take my knot. You're so _tiny_ for Dust's sake."

"So what? You do not want me because of my stature?" Weiss tried with everything she had, she really did, but she couldn't help her throat closing up and her eyes tearing up. _Stupid hormones._

"No! No, no, no. It's not like that." Yang sighed. "I care about you, okay? And I'm scared that I'd hurt you." Yang bit her lip.

"Yang, despite what you believe, I'm not made of glass or ice, whichever you prefer. I can take it. I may be an omega, but I can handle anything you dole out. You forget, I'm your teammate. I didn't get to this point of being a huntress-in-training being coddled."

"That's different! You trust me not to hurt you."

"Then I'll tell you to stop if you're that worried about hurting me." Weiss rolled her eyes. Yang narrowed her eyes and scrutinized her for a few moments. "You promise?"

"Yes, I do. Now, for Dust's sake, fuck me, Xiao Long." Yang's brows shot upward at that.

"Jeez, Princess, impatient much?" Weiss glared at Yang. " _You_ go into heat, and say that to my face again." Yang just grinned sheepishly.

Yang, making sure it was the right side, pinched the tip of the condom and placed it on her tip. She carefully rolled the condom down her shaft. She didn't have a knot yet. So it was easy to slip on the condom. She was done.

When Yang looked up, she saw Weiss staring at her. Weiss coughed, a pink tint on her cheeks. The blonde kissed Weiss, much like the first time. Weiss relaxed into the kiss, and soon, there were tongues involved.

Weiss felt the softness of her mattress on her back. Yang was settled between her legs again. The white haired girl bucked against her.

Yang let out a moan as her dick brushed against Weiss' lips. The blonde ground her hips to Weiss'. Weiss groaned as she felt the hard flesh against her. Yang rubbed her tip to Weiss' lips and prodded her hole.

Weiss jolted as Yang slapped her appendage to her clit.

"Stop teasing and get on with it, you oaf!" Weiss growled.

" _Knot_ your cup of tea, Princess?"

"Ugh! You are ruining the mood."

Weiss groaned as Yang slipped a finger into her heat. Yang felt thick wetness surround her finger. She wriggled her finger around. She slipped out, then plunged in two fingers inside Weiss. She scissored them, trying to prepare Weiss. She slipped out. This time, entering three fingers. Weiss gasped as she felt the fingers stretching her.

Yang built up a rhythm. In. Stretch. Out. Repeat. She wanted to deliver the least amount of pain to Weiss when she enters her.

Weiss keened as Yang slipped her digits out. Yang aligned herself to Weiss. She pushed her hips forward. She sighed as she felt Weiss' opening receive her. She thrust slowly into her heat more, centimeter by centimeter.

Weiss' knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so hard. She felt the pressure from Yang entering her. It was different from her fingers. This was bigger.

Yang pulled back and thrust back in again. This time deeper. She noticed how tense Weiss was, so she stopped and peppered kisses down her abdomen.

Once she felt Weiss relax, she resumed her thrusting. She thrusted deeper until all of her length was inside Weiss' heat. She stopped.

Weiss felt _divine._ Yang's head swam. Her scent. Her heat. She was so hot and wet and _oh Dust, I want to rut._ Yang squeezed her eyes shut. It took all of her willpower to refrain herself from rutting against the heiress.

"Are you okay, Snowflake?" Yang asked through clenched teeth. She brushed away the hair that fell on Weiss' eyes. Weiss nodded, breathing heavily. Her eyes closed.

"You feel so good." Yang groaned. " _So good._ "

Yang's hips were shivering. They wanted to move. But not yet. Weiss hasn't given the go signal yet. Not yet. _Not yet_.

After a few moments, Weiss opened her eyes, looking deep into Yang's. She nodded her head.

"Move."

As much as Yang wanted to let go, she couldn't. Not yet. She might hurt Weiss. She thrusted slowly into the heiress. She set up a steady rhythm. Her hips twitching every now and then.

Weiss grasped at Yang's arms. She never felt this kind of pleasure before. Weiss arched into Yang as she tried to take Yang deeper. Weiss clenched her eyes shut. Yang's pelvis was hitting her clit whenever the blonde hilted. She wanted more. Weiss gripped her close and nipped her pulse point. Yang's hips stuttered. The blonde braced herself before driving back into Weiss. She kept up the fast and powerful pace. Weiss threw her head back, letting out a loud moan, as the pleasure seemed to double. With Yang's powerful thrusts, she was being moved upward the bed. She clutched at Yang, trying to stabilize herself.

"You look so beautiful, Princess. One day, someone's going to be lucky having you." Yang said as she kept up her pace.

" _Ngh_!" Yang's words had the desired effect. Weiss clenched over Yang. She felt pressure building in her belly. " _Ha_ , Yang, I-I am close…," she gasped. She let out a cry as she felt another sensation. Yang was playing with her clit. Her head swam with pleasure. The pressure expanded. And exploded.

" _Yang!_ "

She clutched at Yang as her body arched off the bed. Yang followed her, still thrusting before she too reached her climax. " _Weiss!_ " Yang howled. Yang gave short, jerky thrusts as she felt herself expand.

Weiss felt Yang's knot develop inside her. Once fully developed, she felt full. For the first time in her life, it felt like nothing was amiss. Like she wasn't alone anymore.

They laid on the bed, panting. Weiss' eyes were closed from exhaustion. Yang brushed loose strands out of Weiss' face. She gave her a peck on the lips, whispering sweet nothings to her.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, looking at Yang.

"You owe me three dates for this."

Yang grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Hello! I wrote this story at times when I haven't slept a wink. It took me two days of no sleep to finish this; if the flow seems odd, it's because of that. I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. First time I wrote this kind of scene and I am definitely not satisfied with it. Might revamp it in the future. Maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


End file.
